Santa comes to Hogwarts
by sujulove
Summary: Harry has a surprise waiting for everyone at Hogwarts.


If you thought this was a story about Nick Potter, the boy who lived, you thought wrong. This story is about his brother Harry James Potter. After all you don't have to be famous to be loved.

Who am I kidding? Harry is famous in his own right but not for the reason you might think. He is famous because he cares. Ask him anything about a student at Hogwarts and he would be able to tell you their life story. This story is about the time when the adults noticed what Harry really meant to the school. It all started in his fourth year of school, when they had two other school's visiting.

* * *

Fleur and Gabrielle was watching everyone in the Great Hall. One thing they noticed was that no one really cared about Krum even though he was so famous. Fleur turned to a Seventh year Ravenclaw.

"Excuse me but can you tell me 'ow come no one cares about Krum. Is it because of Nick Potter?" The girl wrinkled her nose.

"Hell no, it because of Harry." Gabrielle looked confused.

"'Arry?" The girl looked at them in disbelief.

"Harry Potter, Nick's twin." Seeing that the two siblings were still confused she continued. "Well Harry isn't as famous outside of Hogwarts as Nick is but he is famous in his own right. And for a much better reason." She said. As she finished a young man in tight jeans, buttomed up shirt, cowboy hat along with cowboy boots, stopped behind her.

"Well Sarah, thank you for the glowing report." Sarah blushed.

"H-hey Harry." Harry smiled at her.

"Well Sarah, I was just wondering if it's true that your little sis, joined us this year?" He asked with a southern accent. Sarah nodded happily.

"Samantha became a fellow Ravenclaw." She answerd. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Well if she's anything like you my lady, we're lucky to have her." With that he left the ladies to talk. Sarah smiled dreamilngly.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Fleur frowned while Gabrielle giggled.

"'e dresses funny." Sarah shrugged.

"He grew up in the muggle world. Hell he didn't even grow up in Britan." Gabrielle frowned.

"W'ere did 'e live t'en?" She asked. Sarah smiled.

"United states. The Potters put him up for adoption. He was adopted by Major Jasper Withlock of Texas, hence the accent. Though the lived in Alaska most of his life. His family resently moved to Forks, Washington." The Delacour sister nodded.

* * *

Harry had something special planed for this christmas. They would see why Harry Carlisle Withlock usually stayed home for Christmas. He called the four Cullen elfs, they were his 'nannys' while the family hunted. With their help he got to know all about what the students wanted for christmas. He then sent them to buy whatever it was. The purebloods would get a culture shock. Time for them to hear about Santa.

The Cullens were sitting in the living room, just spending time with the family, all missing Harry when one of the elfs popped in, dressed as an Santa elf.

"Bobby?" Alice asked. Bobby smiled and put his hand on the TV. A text apeard.

_'Live form the Great Hall, Hogwarts' _

Then an image apeard.

* * *

The students were eating breakfast in the Great Hall when music started and Harry brust into the Hall.

"GOOD MORNING PEOPLE!" He shouted. He had the trade mark cowboy hat and boots on along with red tight jeans, black shirt with a red vest on. "It's about time we some muggle in this joint." He said and started to sing.

"Santa is coming girl

(2x)

You better watch out, you better not cry

Better not pout, I'm telling you why

Santa Claus is coming to town

He's making a list and checking it twice;

Gonna find out who's naughty and nice

Santa Claus is coming to town."

The Cullen elfs popped in all dressed like Santa's little helpers. All of them had a bag each with symbles on them. One popped over to the Slytherins, her bag had a green snake and staff on it. She pulled out a present and handed it to Draco Malfoy.

The others popped over to the other tables to hand out gifts. When the one at Griffindor was done he popped up to the Head table to hand them their presents.

"He sees you when you're sleeping

He knows when you're awake

He knows if you've been bad or good

So be good for goodness sake

Oh, you better watch out, you better not cry

Better not pout, I'm telling you why

Santa Claus is coming to town

Santa Claus is coming to town."

Harry was dancing in the middle of the room. He smirked at Dumbledore when Hermione, Luna, Sarah and Dean joined him in the dancing. The elfs were done and were handing each other presents. The music slowed down a little.

"So it's that time of year

Where you let all your problems go

And you know we just-"

Harry jumped up on the Slytherin table and started dancing there.

"Shake it, shake it baby

Shake it, shake it baby

Oooh dududududud

Shake it, shake it baby

Shake it, shake it baby

Dududududud."

Harry turned to the Ravenclaw table and pulled up Gabrielle who started to dance with him. Pretty good too for a eight year old.

"He sees you when you're sleeping

He knows when you're awake

He knows if you've been bad or good

So be good for goodness sake!

You better watch out

You better not cry

Better not pout

I'm telling you why

Santa Claus is coming to town."

The Griffindor team was dancing on the table, even Oliver was there. (He had gotten a letter from Harry telling him he needed to be there that morning.)

"He's making a list

And checking it twice

Gonna find out who's naughty and nice

Santa Claus is coming

Santa Claus is coming

Santa Claus is coming

To town."

Here all muggleborns sang along.

"(Santa Claus is coming to town)

(Santa Claus is coming to town)

(Santa Claus is coming to town)

(Santa Claus is coming to town)

(Santa Claus is coming to town)

(Santa Claus is coming to town)."

Harry smiled as he ended the song.

"Santa Claus is coming to town (Santa is coming to town)."

As the music ended the dancing people started to clap and cheer. Harry bowed to Gabrielle.

"Thank you for the lovely dance my lady." He then turned to all of people in the Great Hall.

"And a very Merry Christmas to you all and to you all there at home. Hope you like the live brocast form Hogwarts. Back to the Morning news." With that he jump down for the table and turned to help Gabrielle down. He led her to her sister and then took his seat at the Griffindor table. Everyone looked at him in shock except for the griffindors. This was normal for him.

* * *

Laughter echoed around the Cullen household. Emmett and Edward were rolling on the floor. Jasper and Alice were dancing to the music. Roselie smiled happily for once while Carlisle and Esme looked amused by the whole thing.

* * *

Dumbledore looked shocked but then beamed as he saw what he got as a present. A pack of socks with each day writen on them along with a bag of lemon drops. Mcgonagall got a romance noval along with cat candy. Snape got a box full of old and rare ingredients. Hagrid got an egg of some kind. Dumbledore was surprised by how good all the gifts fit the person it was for. Harry knew what he was doing. He also saw how happy the students were. He heard a first year Slytherin ask his friend.

"How did he know this was what I wanted?"

'Hmm, the boy needs watching.' He thought to himself and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

-The End-

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone. I will have the new chapter of Family means everything up by the begining of 2013.


End file.
